ANBU Squad White Wolf
by Miguel-senpai
Summary: Huni is captain of Squad White Wolf which is comprised of himself, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. What happens when a blond haired fool returns from a 3 year long training trip and joins their squad? NarutoXSakura, OCXOC, Sasuke. Rated T for language
1. A New Squad Member

A tall white haired (6ft tall to be more precise) 18 year old male stood outside his house balcony. He looked up and gazed at the moon. Suddenly he let a big sigh escape his lips into the midnight breeze. It was one of those nights in which his eyes wouldn't cut him some slack. Nor his mind for that matter. It wasn't like he wasn't tired or anything. Being an ANBU Captain really did tire a guy out but he just couldn't get certain thoughts out of his mind. Those thoughts concerned his new squad member. He already had the last Uchiha has a teamate and the pink haired pupil of the Godaime Hokage has his squads medic. While he got along very well with Sakura (hell, she was like a sister to him) his relationship with Sasuke Uchiha was more like a friendly one. They had great teamwork while on missions and they had saved each others lives on several occasions but he didn't really socialize with him outside of said missions so he wasn't as close to him as he was to Sakura. But it wasn't Sasuke who kept him from sleeping that night. It was his new teamate whom he had met today. A certain blond haired shinobi.

*Flashback*

It was 17:00 pm. ANBU Squad White Wolf was training on a clearing inside the forest of death. While Sasuke Uchiha and his squad captain were keeping each other on their toes with their swords, Sakura Haruno simply observed them, amused by their antics.

''Are you getting old captain? I think your speed is decreasing by the second'' said Sasuke with his trademark smirk on his lips.

''I just don't want to embarrass you in front of a lady'' replied the white haired captain.

''Always a gentleman aren't you Huni?'' said Sakura with a smile. She was leaning against a tree.

''It's just a front, he's actually a good-for-nothing smartass'' said Sasuke while trying to strike Huni from his left side

''Says the guy who got his ass saved by the good-for-nothing smartass last mission'' replied Huni with a huge grin plastered on his face while he blocked his friends attack.

'That's a lie! I was so gonna kill that last shin-'' he stopped talking when he suddenly realized that there were 3 chakra sources coming their way. ''Have you guys notice?''

''Yeah but don't worry, I think I know who it is. I received a message this morning from the Hokage about our new teamate. She said she would be meeting us at our regular training spot at 17:05 pm.'' Answered Huni

''Hn'' was the simple reply that Sasuke gave while Sakura walked towards her squad members. ''Sasuke, I think I recognize one of the charka signatures…'' said Sakura when she got near her old teamate and friend. ''Hn'' was the only reply she got from him.

10 seconds later, the Godaime Hokage was standing in front of Squad White Wolf. Huni didn't bother looking at her because he was more curious about discovering who the other charka signatures belonged too. He instantly recognized one of them. He was one of the Sannin, the great Toad Hermit, Jiraya. Since he now knew the identity of two of the charka signatures he looked for the last one. He found that it belonged to none other then the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. He didn't know this guy at all. Except that he was called Naruto Uzumaki and that he had went on a three years long training session with Jiraya.

Suddenly, the person called Naruto spoke. ''SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!''While he ran towards them.

Huni diverted his gaze towards Sasuke and found it amusing when he simply had a smirk on his lips and said ''Hi dobe''. On the other hand, Sakura ran towards Naruto and hugged him. ''It's been so long since I've seen you!'' she said

''It's been a while Sakura-Chan'' replied Naruto with a grin.

Sakura observed him and remembered the old blond kid that always had a grin on his face. She treasured those times. The times when she was a part of the genin team called Team 7 lead by the Copy-Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. ''You're taller then me, aren't you?'' asked Sakura

''You're right'' replied Naruto while comparing their heights with his right hand.

''What do you think? Am why more womanly now? Asked Sakura while blushing and poking her left cheek with her left index finger

''It's fine. You haven't changed at all!'' was the answer Naruto gave her. When he heard this Huni automatically thought to himself ''He's screwed…''

Sakura's eyebrows started twitching and she raised her closed fist ''Naruto you baka!'' and then she punched him on the guts sending him flying against a tree. The Hokage started chuckling while Sasuke laughed for 3 seconds. Jiraya simply looked disappointed at his student and said ''you don't understand a woman's heart at all''

Tsunade then started explaining the reason for interrupting their training session. She had told them that Naruto had returned to Konoha two hours ago and had been appointed to Huni's Squad. Huni knew the reason behind the appointment was because he had already been a member of Team 7 with both Sakura and Sasuke. But while he was gone Sasuke and Sakura had become jounins and had joined the ANBU black ops. This ment that Naruto was still just a genin. Of course, Huni knew better then to judge a shinobi by their rank since the ANBU recruited members from every rank except academy students. He would just have to see if this Naruto guy could keep up with them during missions.

''Naruto, this will be your squad captain. His name is Mitsuhuni Kurotsuki'' said Tsunade.

''Just Huni will do..'' replied the captain who almost growled at the use of his full name ''everyone calls me that''

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!''

*Flashback End*

Huni looked at his clock which now read 2:00 am……. He had went back to bed to try once more to get some sleep but he kept tossing and turning, tried different positions, and even counted sheep but nothing seemed to work. With a growl in frustration he got out of bed and said "fuck it". He went over to his drawer and put on some blue jeans with a black leather jacket. He got his keys from his living room table and slipped on some adidas white sneakers. He walked towards the door, opened it, got out and finally locked it.

It was always like this. Whenever he got a new teamate he just couldn't sleep. How could he? He didn't know if that new person would be trustworthy during a mission. What would happen if in the very first mission that person fucked up and placed the rest of the squad in danger? It didn't really help to ease his worries when he actually met this Naruto. He seemed ok but in no way good enough to belong to an ANBU squad. ANBU members were the elite of the elite. They were given the hardest missions and normally these missions were of high importance towards the village's safety. But this Naruto acted like a 10 year old. Always grinning and fooling around. He didn't even notice that he was supposed to compliment Sakura or else he'd get punched. He would just have to knock some sense into his skull just like he had done with Sasuke. While Sasuke was a great ninja when he first entered Huni's Squad he acted all mighty and refused to work together with him or Sakura. So Huni simply faced him on a 1 on 1 fight. The risks were high. Huni had bet his captain position in order for Sasuke to bet his cooperation. In other words, if Huni won then Sasuke would work with him and Sakura. If he didn't then Sasuke would become the squad captain. After a 1 hour long fight Huni had secured a clean win over him and got him to cooperate more with the rest of the team.

During his thoughts Huni had placed a cigarette in between his lips. He was currently walking towards down town. He flicked the bud of the cigarette he was smoking while hopping from building to building with great ease but slowly in order to enjoy the cold breeze of the night air. He gave a content sigh as he listened to the wind blow between his ears while he gazed upon the stars.

He stopped when he arrived at one of his favourite bars within Konoha. There are a lot of people in line to get in he thought. Since the Chuunin Exam Tournament Finals are gonna occur tomorrow it is normal for the village to experience an increase in activity. Especially in bars at night. God, how he hated crowded bars. Since he knew the owner he really didn't need to wait in line so he just strolled in and took a look around. He recognized several jounin there and a few chuunin. He also recognized a pink mop of hair. ''Who wouldn't?'' he thought to himself.

He walked towards the bar where the owner of the pink hair currently sat. ''Hey pinky'' said Huni with a smile

''Huni-kun! Shouldn't you be asleep by now? Since our squad is going to be positioned on the stadium tomorrow for the fights and all. You really should be resting'' Sakura replied with a little worried look

''Couldn't sleep…'' replied the light green eyed captain

''Your having those worries again? About new teamates and all?'' asked Sakura

Sometimes she's just so perceptive thought Huni. ''Yeah. Do you mind if I ask you some things concerning that Naruto fellow?''

''Not at all. Go ahead''

''Well, is he trustworthy?'' Asked Huni while Sakura took a sip of her vodka

''He's very trustworthy and he is a good ninja even if he does act like an idiot most of the times'' she replied with a cute smile.

''I see. Does Sasuke trust him?'' asked Huni.

Sakura looked at him and she placed an index finger under her chin like she was considering her answer very well. While she was doing that, Huni took the time to ask the barman to bring him two pure absinthe shots. He needed to drink if he wanted to get his worries off his mind. After watching him drink the first shot Sakura finally spoke and she said ''yes, Sasuke trusts him''. Huni had known Sasuke for two and a half years, ever since Sasuke joined the ANBU, and he knew that Sasuke hardly trusted anyone so it was a bit of a shock to know that he trusted that blond haired fool. He was curious so he asked Sakura ''why do you say that?. Sakura simply replied by saying ''You know Sasuke tried leaving the village 5 years ago don't you?'' Huni nodded. Sakura looked at him and said ''It was Naruto who fought him defeated him and brought his ass back to Konoha''.

This new information shocked him. How could that guy that barely acted like a shinobi defeat someone of Sasuke's calibre. Well, he was a jinchuuriki and that means he's very strong. Besides he just came back from a 3 year long training session with the great Jiraya. He must be really strong even if he doesn't act like it. Maybe he is trustworthy just like Sakura says were the thoughts running threw Huni's head.

''Well, I'll see if I can trust him or not when our squad gets a new mission'' said Huni after drinking his second shot.

Sakura smiled at him and said ''Well, I better go home now, it is getting late and I want to get some sleep since we have to wake up early for that meeting with Lady Tsunade. Would you be a gentleman and walk me home''

Huni smirked and replied by simply saying ''Of course miss Haruno''

After 2 minutes of trying to get out of the bar (it was crowded) they finally got outside. Huni looked at his watch which now read 3 am…

''It's a bit cold..'' said Sakura with a little pout.

Huni instantly took off his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. ''Better?'' he asked with a smirk

''Very'' Sakura replied with a blush. ''C'mon let's go'' she said while grabbing his hand and dragging him

Well, at least I'm less worried now. Maybe I can get some sleep when I arrive home thought Huni while he picked Sakura up bridal style and started hopping from building to building with a huge grin on his face while she yelled ''Be careful or we might fall!!!''

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes: Ok, so first things first! I hope you liked the first chapter! Second, in my fanfic you can follow the cannon until the Battle at the valley of the end between Naruto and Sasuke but in my fanfic Naruto won and brought Sasuke back to Konoha. They were 13 years old. Naruto left Konoha with Jiraya 2 years later. He was 15. After he left both Sasuke and Sakura took the Chuunin Exams again and became Chuunins. Sasuke and Sakura became Jounins when they were 16. When they became Jounins they left Team 7 in order to join the ANBU Black Ops. At that time Team 7 was comprised of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai who replaced Naruto. So they joined ANBU 1 year after Naruto left. This means they've been a part of Squad White Wolf for 2 years now. Huni has always been their captain. Normally squads have 4 members but we will get to that. I'll explain later on why White Wolf was missing a member ;) So this means all 4 members of White Wolf are currently 18. You can expect an update soon! In the mean time some reviews would be nice :P please warn me of grammar related stuff…sometimes I type too damn fast -.-


	2. An Early Meeting

Birds were chirping and could be heard through the closed window of Huni's room.

Fortunately for him he had installed dark curtains so the room was still pretty dark. The feeling of being warm in bed, with no light whatsoever and just paying attention to the bird's song. It was something Huni enjoyed every time he woke up.

But this time he couldn't stay in bed listening to the songs the birds sang. He had a meeting with the Godaime Hokage herself. He had been slowly awakening for 10 minutes before his alarm clock went off. He immediately turned it off knowing that it was 8 am.

Huni yawned as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He felt his spine shiver when some air hit the back of his neck. He started walking towards his bathroom while mumbling things like ''stupid old lady'' and ''fucking meeting''. He let out a massive yawn when he reached the bathroom and after that he stretched and started cracking his knuckles. It was a little habit of his.

He took off his boxers and entered the shower. He turned on the cold water. He normally would have turned on the hot water but if he did then he would stay 20 minutes in the shower just enjoying it. But this time he couldn't because, and again he mumbled things like ''fucking meeting''.

He got off the shower 5 minutes later and picked up a huge white towel. After he finished drying himself up he directed his feet towards the sink. He slowly started brushing his teeth and after one minute he spat out some foam and began rinsing out his mouth. He put on some deodorant and finally he looked himself in the mirror and questioned himself ''should I shave or not?''. He didn't like how he looked with facial hair but he also hated shaving. Since he was going to have a meeting with the Hokage and other ANBU Squads and jounin he decided to shave. After he finished he put on some aftershave.

After finally finishing, he left the bathroom and walked towards his bed. He had already left his clothes lying on the bed last night when he returned home after dropping Sakura at her apartment.

Since he was going to attend an important meeting he needed to wear his uniform. In his case this meant his standard ANBU armour. So he took off the towel around his waist and walked towards his drawer and took out some black boxers. After putting them on he directed his gaze towards his left shoulder where his ANBU tattoo was located. He observed it for quite a while. He had gotten it when he joined the ANBU when he was only 13. At this point the tattoo no longer felt strange. Like it didn't belong there. It had become a part of his skin, a part of himself.

After a while he finally diverted his gaze to somewhere else. To his armour to be more precise. It was the typical grey ANBU armour but it was slightly different. Huni had asked the Hokage for a custom one. He had asked her for an armour in which he could store some kunai in his back. The Hokage granted his request. He received an armour with 4 slots on either side of his back, a little above his waist. The slots were next to each other and due to this he could draw the eight kunai at the same time if he wanted. He just had to put his hands on his back and grab each kunai in between his fingers. This very simple thing had saved his life more then once, when he had found himself surrounded by enemy shinobi during missions.

He put on some black ninja pants, a tight sleeveless black shirt and on top of it his grey armour. After this, he picked up his black sandals and slip them on. He looked at his clock and it read 8:30 am. He was supposed to be at the Hokage Mansion at 9:00 am so he still had half an hour to get there. He left his bedroom and his feet took him to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge door and took out some orange juice. He drank a bit and he placed the juice back in the fridge. He didn't like eating breakfast so early in the morning so a bit of juice was enough for him.

After this his feet took him back to his bedroom where he started looking for something. He finally found it lying under his bed. It was a white/light pink scarf (check my profile icon, you can see what Huni looks like in his ANBU armour and his scarf ;)) made by the late great master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The Kurotsuki clan which Huni belonged too was a great noble clan from Konohagakure known in several countries around the world. This pretty much meant the Kurotsuki clan was fucking rich and could special order custom items like clothes. Although this scarf was worth a lot and I mean A LOT of money Huni was specially attached to it.

His mother had died while giving birth to him and his father had been killed while on a mission when Huni was 2 years old so he didn't actually remember him. His father was actually the clan head which means Huni is the rightful owner of the clan's head position. Even if he was the rightful owner of the position he could only obtain it when he turned 13. But when that happened he refused the position and gave his powers inside the clan to the clan elders which had been ruling the clan since his father had died. Instead of accepting his leadership role Huni joined the ANBU black ops.

It wasn't because he was afraid of being a leader. Hell, he was an ANBU captain after all. It wasn't that. It was the fact that being the leader of such a prestigious clan would mean he would have to spend his days doing several nobility rituals, attending meetings with other clan heads, doing diplomacy related shit all fucking day long. The kind of stuff he hated. He would lose his freedom. And since the clan elders had done a great job taking care of things he felt safe about leaving everything in their hands.

After refusing the position and joining the ANBU he also left his clan's compound and bought a 3 story house on the rich part of Konoha. He might have refused the clan head position but that didn't mean he left the compound empty handed. He took a big amount of money that his father had left him and also took two of his father's prized possessions. A katana which had belonged to his father. This Katana's handle was black and white and the blade just perfect in every aspect. It was fast, powerful, silent and swift. Everything he could ask for in a sword. He always took it with him when he went on missions. The other possession he took was the scarf he was now currently wearing around his neck. As I mentioned before it was worth a lot money because it was made from the very rare pink-white, windflower light silk. It was smooth and warm and he barely felt it around his neck. But the reason why Huni felt attached to it was because the scarf was an heirloom of his ancestors. It was passed down from clan head to clan head. From father to son.

He was ready to go to the meeting now. He only needed to get his sword and place some kunai on the slots in his armour. He found the sword lying on his couch in the living room. As for the kunai he got them from his training room. He had a room full of all sorts of weapons and several workout related material. Whenever he wanted to train Taijutsu he did it in this room. He looked at his watch and it read 8:45 am. He had only 15 minutes to get to the Hokage Mansion. He picked up his keys from the kitchen table, left his home but not before locking everything up. Hell, it was a rather expensive house so he would be pretty pissed if he got robbed or something.

His house was pretty far from the Mansion so he added a bit of charka to his feet in order to get there faster. He hopped from building to building while enjoying the cold breeze and the sunlight in his face giving content sighs every 20 seconds.

It was 8:56 am when he arrived at the Hokage Mansion. He approached the gates, gave his name and rank to the guards who let him in and directed his feet towards the Hokage's office.

When he arrived there it was 8:58 am. Most of the ANBU and jounin that the Hokage had summoned for the meeting were already there. Huni didn't count but at least 10 jounin were present along with 4 anbu squads, not counting his own. Huni recognized his old friends, jounin Shikamaru Nara and fellow ANBU member Neji Hyuuga. After greeting them he walked towards his squad members who where leaning on a wall next to the office doors. Sasuke Uchiha had a look of pure boredom in his face and acknowledged his captain's arrival with a simple and short nod, he was wearing his ANBU gear and he had his sword lying lazily on his back. On the other hand the pink haired member of Squad White Wolf greeted her captain by smiling and saying ''finally you're here Huni-Kun! What took you so long?''

Huni cocked an eyebrow and thought to himself ''how can she be so cheerful so early in the morning?!'' He observed her for 2 seconds, she was wearing just like himself and Sasuke her ANBU gear and a small pouch on her waist where she probably had kunai, shuriken and maybe some medicine related material. After this small observation he finally answered her question, ''I took some time getting ready, sorry guys'' replied Huni with a smile

''I bet you just forgot all about the meeting and woke up 5 minutes ago'' calmly said Sasuke while glaring at his captain

''And I bet you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, didn't you?'' said Huni while Sakura chuckled. She just loved observing their antics.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer since the office doors suddenly opened and from inside came the Godaime Hokage with a great scowl on her face. All the jounin and anbu in the room knew what this meant. Their Hokage had woken up in a very bad mood. This also meant that they were basically fucked.

Tsunade was wearing her usual green robe and dark blue pants and observed all the people outside her office. After 5 seconds of mumbling she said ''Get the fuck in''. Everyone started running for her office with pure fear in their face. They really didn't want to disobey their Hokage when she was such in a bad mood so early in the morning. That would surely grant them a trip to the hospital with several internal injuries and maybe a broken neck…

Once everyone was inside they started observing every little detail in the room like they had never been there, hell they just didn't want to look into Tsunade's eyes. That ended when she yelled ''LOOK AT ME!!!''

Just like she politely asked everyone in the room looked at her with pure terror in their eyes. Tsunade just sighed and said ''I need a drink..''. Sakura knew of her sensei's drinking habits but she just couldn't avoid glaring at her when she said this. It was 9 am for fuck sake. It was in this moment that Huni realized it. ''Where the fuck is Naruto?!'' was the thought running threw his mind. ''Please don't tell me no one warned him about the meeting..''. After this second thought, he gulped and looked at the Hokage. If she noticed his squad was missing a member he was sure that she would give him a free ticket to the hospital. After a second gulp he turned his head towards Sasuke and whispered ''where the fuck is Naruto?''

''Oh, you finally noticed he was missing?'' replied Sasuke with a sly smile across his lips.

Huni glared at him and was ready to reply back when suddenly the office doors where kicked open. Everyone in the room instinctively got into fighting stances and were ready to attack. But they were surprised when they recognized the blond haired guy that was looking at them with a scowl on his face. Huni face palmed. He was soooo doomed. The blond haired guy was actually his missing squad member Naruto Uzumaki. What made his captain make a mental note about torturing the blond fool was what Naruto said next. ''Damn you old lady! Why wasn't I warned about this meeting thing?!''

Sakura gulped and did hand signs in order to warn Naruto not to say anything else if he wanted to live. Sasuke just sweat dropped at his friend's behaviour. Huni on the other hand was pale. He was now positively sure he was going to pay a visit to the hospital in a matter of seconds along with Naruto.

He turned very slowly to the Hokage who was giving Naruto a death glare. But she noticed Huni looking at her so she directed the death glare to him. Sakura took this chance to place Naruto in a headlock while whispering stuff like 'are you crazy? She will murder us all!!!''

Huni in the mean while didn't even dare to move a muscle since his Hokage was releasing the most killing intent he had ever felt.

''Squad White Wolf you are hereby positioned at the Kage seats inside the stadium for today's Chuunin Exam Finals'' said Tsunade with a grin in her face.

Most people in the room didn't realize what this meant. They thought it was not only an honour but also a very lucky thing because the Kage seats had the best view to observe the fights. But Huni, Sakura and Sasuke understood why Tsunade had placed them there. If anything went wrong during the tournament then it would occur at the Kage seats. This meant that Squad White Wolf would be the first to engage the enemies in combat and possibly die if an explosion occurred. Unfortunately for Squad White Wolf Sakura had released Naruto from the headlock and he, this time with a grin, said ''Thanks granny! You just gave us the best seats in the house!''. The rest of Squad White Wolf just face palmed while Tsunade grinned.

End of Chapter 2

Author's notes: Ok, so I hope you liked this second chapter. This is my first fanfic so I'm still trying to get the characters personality's right. Once I feel confident enough I'll increase the importance of characters like Naruto and Sakura. But for now I'm trying to introduce my OC to everyone. Things like his personality and past. This is a Naru/Saku fic. Huni will probably end up with another OC I have planned in my mind but it's not decided yet. About Sasuke I have no idea about if I should pair him with someone or not. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and review  please, if you do review then make them constructive reviews then can help me improve the quality of the fic and understand any errors that I might be making. Also, if you notice grammar mistakes please inform me ;)


	3. A swollen lip and a broken nose

After placing the remaining ANBU squads and jounin around the stadium (which took 30 long minutes) Tsunade finally dismissed the shinobi. Fortunately for every one of them Naruto had remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. Well, he was forced too since Sakura, at her captain's orders, had placed Naruto in a 30 minute long painful headlock. After being dismissed Squad White Wolf left the Hokage Mansion and went to Naruto's apartment in order for him to change clothes (he had forgotten he had to wear his uniform today, not only for the meeting but also for the tournament finals that were scheduled to occur at 15:30 pm. So he had presented himself at the meeting with his signature orange jacket along with his also signature orange pants). They arrived at the apartment around 9:50 pm.

/

/

AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT

/

/

*Sakura's point of view*

''I can't believe he actually forgot to wear his uniform for the meeting! It was a meeting with Lady Tsunade herself!´´ were some of the thoughts that were running threw Sakura's head. She was currently observing Naruto's living room. She had been to his old apartment a couple of times when they were younger and she remembered that it was small and always extremely messy so she thought the new one he had gotten from the Hokage was going to be similar in terms of space. Hell, she had gotten it all wrong.

This new apartment was actually big enough for 4 people to comfortably there. She was also surprised by the fact that the apartment wasn't at all messy or dirty. Hell, he had gotten the apartment for only one day but since it was Naruto she thought the apartment would already be upside down and completely filthy. But It was actually clean and everything was in its rightful place. ''Maybe he had changed a bit In these last 3 years..´´.

After Sasuke was defeated at the Valley of the End, Sakura noticed how strong both Naruto and Sasuke had become. So she begged Tsunade (the greatest medic nin Konoha has ever produced) to accept her has her pupil. She then became not only a student of Kakashi but also of Tsunade, each one helping and teaching her different skills (Kakashi helped her with Ninjutsu and taught her Genjutsu while Tsunade helped her with Taijutsu and taught her Medical Jutsu).

When she was 15 years old, Team 7 disbanded due to the fact that Naruto had left for training with Jiraya. After Naruto's departure, Kakashi started dedicating his time to training Sasuke exclusively since everything he could teach to Sakura she had already mastered. Since she had no longer a team and Tsunade trusted her skills she was placed at the Konoha Hospital as a doctor in order for her to acquire more experience.

While being a doctor there she also took the Chuunin Exams with Sasuke and Sai (they were put together in a fake team so that they could take the Exams). After becoming a Chuunin she became a Jounin one year later along with Sasuke. Since Sasuke had told her about his plans to join the ANBU Black Ops Sakura decided to join him because of several factors.

The first was worry. She was worried about his well being because he has an ANBU member would be going on high-risk missions. Due to her medic skills she could be of use to him and protect him herself. This was something she wished to be able to do ever since Sasuke had tried to go to Orochimaru.

Another factor was her wish for him to see her as an equal. She wasn't sure if he did or didn't see her like that. She wanted to prove to him that she was no longer a weak Genin but a strong Jounin.

The last reason was a promise. A promise she had done to Naruto before he left to train with Jiraya.

*Flashback*

''Well, I suppose it's time to go'' said Naruto. Him and Sakura were under Konoha's gates while Jiraya waited for Naruto outside of the village.

''Yeah…'' replied Sakura with her eyes looking down.

''Are you ok?''

Sakura nodded at that question and told him ''I think I'll miss you…''

After seeing his fox like smirk she quickly added ''only a bit…''

Naruto quickly replied to her, ''I'll miss you too Sakura-Chan'' and with that he gave her a hug while whispering ''please take care of Sasuke until I get back ok?''

Sakura started blushing when she received the hug but quickly replied ''i promise I'll protect him''.

''Thank you'', was the last thing Naruto said to her. He looked at her one last time and gave her his trademark fox smirk. After that, he started walking away with the sunlight hitting his face. A cool breeze slightly making his spiky hair move. He walked towards Jiraya who was taking the opportunity to take notes for his next novel.

*Flashback End*

''A lot has changed in 3 years…hasn't it Naruto?...'' was Sakura's last though before she heard Sasuke's voice.

*Sasuke's point of view*

''Hurry up, I want to get some training done before lunch!!!'' said Sasuke from outside the apartment. He had been in a foul mood since they had left the Hokage Mansion. Ever since Huni told his squad that they were going to go to Naruto's apartment in order to make sure he changed clothes. This annoyed Sasuke to a great extent since he had wanted to train after the meeting ended. He trained everyday. Every single day without fail. He kept telling himself, ''If I stop then I won't be able to defeat him''. Him, the man that killed his own clan. His own parents. Everyone, except his younger brother. Itachi Uchiha was the name of the man that haunted Sasuke's dreams turning them into nightmares.

Sasuke had been willing to betray his own village and his friends in order to get stronger. Strong enough to avenge his clan. Strong enough to defeat and kill the man he had once called brother. But he had been stopped by none other that the owner of the apartment he was currently outside of.

After being defeated by Naruto, Sasuke understood that he didn't need Orochimaru to become stronger. He could become strong with the help of Konoha. With the help of his friends. He apologized not only to his friends and his sensei but also to the Hokage herself. Tsunade accepted his apologies and so he was given a second chance. A second chance that he did not waist. His attitude might not have improved much with age but is skills, well, those have without a doubt improved.

Although he had been denied the chance to train under Orochimaru, he was able to train once again under Kakashi. With Kakashi's help Sasuke made several advancements to his Chidori technique, creating several new original ones. He was also granted the honour of having his name placed on the dog summoning contract just like his sensei. Also, after Sasuke returned to the village Tsunade asked Jiraya to seal the Curse Mark that Orochimaru had given him. Jiraya did what was asked of him and later Tsunade was able to permanently remove the Curse Mark thanks to a surgery.

Kakashi for Sasuke's 15th birthday gave him a sword, to be more accurate a chokuto (straight Japanese sword) which he always carries around, lying horizontally at the end of his back.

After reaching the rank of Jounin, Sasuke asked Tsunade to place him on the ANBU Black Ops. He had told her that he wanted to join because the ANBU were given S-ranked missions and by completing missions of that calibre he would be able to improve his skills even more. Although Tsunade let him join the ANBU, he did not tell her the true reason for him wanting to join. The true reason was the fact that since Itachi was a missing-nin and the ANBU were in charge of dealing with ninja like him then if Sasuke became an ANBU then he would be granted access to classified information on his older brother. This is how he became a member of ANBU Squad White Wolf.

''Fuck this, I'm going to train…..'' growled Sasuke

''No you fucking aren't!'' replied Huni from inside the apartment. ''Your going to wait! Besides, this shouldn't take much longer…''

*Naruto's point of view*

''I CAN'T FIND MY MASK!!!'' yelled Naruto from inside his bedroom.

He was surprised when he heard Huni yell ''SASUKE IF YOU MOVE AN INCH I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP! SAKURA PLEASE GO HELP NARUTO''.

After that Naruto heard a thud and 10 seconds later Sakura entered his bedroom.

''C'mon let's find your mask before Huni and Sasuke start destroying your apartment'' said Sakura while checking under the bed for any signs of Naruto's ANBU mask.

After that several thuds were heard.

Naruto looked at Sakura with worry all over his face, ''Are they fighting?''

''I suppose but if we don't hurry up they'll start using jutsus…''

Naruto gulped at that and restarted his search for the missing mask. He found it 15 seconds later inside a basket of dirty clothes. He got a glare from Sakura because of that.

''C'mon…they are probably starting to get serious by now and that means swords are going to been drawn''.

Naruto once again gulped and prayed that Sasuke wouldn't use Chidori and put a hole in his brand new apartment.

Once they got outside Naruto sweat dropped at what he saw in front of him. Sasuke had a streak of blood coming down his nose and his hair was messy. He was also sweating while Huni had a swollen lip and just like Sasuke was sweating.

He diverted his gaze and looked at Sakura who had the palm of her hand on her face but had a smile on her lips. He found that quite…cute.

He had missed Sakura greatly during his 3 year long training session.

Her smile. Her scent. The way her eyes shined whenever the sun covered her face with its light.

It felt…good…to be next to her again. It felt…like home….

*END OF CHAPTER 3*

Author's notes: YAY! A bit of Naruto/Sakura finally! For the next chapters I'm going to try and balance out the importance of each character so my OC doesn't take center stage like it did on Chapters 1 and 2.. Well, he did because I wanted to introduce him to you readers ;) Hmmmm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also, if you have any ideas for a pair with Sasuke in it please do tell!!!


	4. Red Eyes

*Huni's point of view*

''Damn, Sasuke has one mean right punch..'' grumbled the white haired ninja to himself as he thought of a way to break Sasuke's arm.

Then he noticed Sakura approaching him. He also noticed that the palms of her hands were glowing green and he instantly recognized the technique she was going to apply on him, well, to be more precise his swollen lip. It was called Shōsenjutsu (Mystical Palm Technique).

*Sakura's point of view*

She placed her hands on his lip and after a couple of seconds the swelling had disappeared. ´´All done, but next time instead of healing you I'll just punch some sense into your thick skull´´ she said with amusement and chuckled when she saw Huni gulp.

´´Your turn Sasuke´´ she said with enthusiasm while turning her back on Huni and letting her feet guide her towards her other teammate. After performing the same procedure she had done with Huni she mockingly stated, ´´If you ladies wish to keep trying to kill each other I suggest you do it on a more appropriate place, like our regular training place perhaps?´´

She chuckled after watching both Huni and Sasuke glare at each other, ready to restart their fight. But something else happened. She heard Naruto chuckle behind her. She didn't know why but the sound of him laughing made her spine shiver and her heart skip a beat.

She quickly dismissed it by blaming the cold wind that was currently blowing in Konoha.

*Naruto's point of view*

´´Sasuke's relationship with Huni seems very similar with the one I had with him when we were members of Team 7. Maybe I'll start joining them in their little fights´´ mused Naruto in his head.

´´I bet I'll get to the training spot faster then you two!´´ boldly stated Naruto while pointing his right index finger towards Huni and glaring at Sasuke.

What he got in reply for his statement were two smirks, one from each of the two other male's of Squad White Wolf.

He sweat dropped when they both yelled, ´´YOUR ON!´´ and started running towards the Forest of Death. The same place where Naruto had met Huni the day before.

*Sakura's point of view*

´´Well, let's go then or do you want to be last?´´ said Sakura while starting to run after Huni and Sasuke. ´´I'll show Naruto how much faster I've become´´ was the thought that popped on her head right after she started running.

*Naruto's point of view*

´´I'll show you how much faster and agile I've become since I left Konoha…Sakura-Chan...´´ whispered Naruto after he heard what Sakura said.

/

/

AT THE FOREST OF DEATH

/

/

´´I won..'' calmly stated Sasuke after reaching his destination, 2 seconds ahead of his captain.

''It was luck..'' replied Huni who had landed 3 meters away from him.

Once they had entered the Forest of Death they had started jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

10 seconds later Sakura arrived and stated ''Well, at least I beat Naruto''

''Guess again..'', said a voice above them.

They looked up and saw none other then the blond jinchuuriky grinning at them while leaning on a tree branch.

''No…You can't have possibly got past both me and Huni without us noticing!'' replied Sasuke with a growl. He looked at Huni seeking support but was surprised at what he saw but quickly asked ''What's with the dumb look on your face captain?''

*Huni's point of view*

''He beat us in speed.. Both me and Sasuke.. But how?! We didn't even fucking notice him..'' thought Huni trying to find an answer. But then he saw them. Naruto's eyes. They weren't blue any longer. And they weren't normal any longer aswell. They were like slits...red slits. After he noticed his eyes Huni concluded that Naruto had used the Nine Tail's chakra in order to beat both him and Sasuke. Another thing that came to his head was chakra control. Naruto must have great control over the Demon and its chakra if he could use it without anyone noticing.

He took a second glance at Naruto and noticed several other differences in his body. His nails and canines were longer and sharper then before. His blonde hair was also longer and spikier and his whisker marks were wider and thicker which gave him a more feral appearance.

He had heard Sasuke's question but didn't need to answer since Sasuke had also noticed the differences in Naruto.

*Sasuke's point of view*

''Those eyes…Those are the same eyes he had when he defeated me…The Demon Fox…But to use that power without me noticing means his control over the Fox must have increased…If he has such control then his power has increased a lot more then I had expected…'', these thoughts were strolling inside Sasuke's mind causing doubts to surface. ''Is Naruto still stronger then me?...´´

*Sakura's point of view*

''Those eyes…those eyes don't resemble Naruto's real eyes in any way…those are eyes of a killer…of a monster…'', Sakura knew that Naruto had control over the Fox but she couln't avoid growing concerned whenever she saw those eyes…it was like the always grinning blonde haired shinobi was replaced by a cold hearted killer. She knew it was still Naruto but she didn't like it nonetheless.

''Stop fooling around and get down here'' she calmly told Naruto

*Naruto's point of view*

''Maybe I should stop using the Fox's chakra…I don't like that look I saw on Sakura's face two seconds ago'', he thought in his head.

He looked down and jumped from the tree landing besides Huni. When he had landed his eyes weren't red slits any longer. They were now his regular blue orbs.

''C'mon guys, let's get some training done shall we?'' said Naruto with great enthusiasm to his teammates.

*End of chapter 4*

Author's Notes: Ok…this chapter totally sucked compared to my previous one's…but I really wanted to increase the pace so we can get to the Chuunin Exam Finals faster…please don't lose faith because I'm going to make it up to you with the next 2-3 chapters… I have a great scene planned out between Naruto and Huni and it involves Sakura and maybe a bit of Sasuke! I also have planned out some cool scenes for the Chuunin Exam finals.

Consider this a little preview of things to come...

/

Huni once again diverted his gaze towards the sky and then was when he noticed them. Three white birds had appeared near some clouds, right above the centre of the stadium. They were flying in circles but what Huni thought was weird was their speed. They were flying very slowly and any bird who flew that slowly couldn't possibly sustain itself up in the air. But suddenly, the three birds made their way directly towards the Kage seats with great speed.

Huni just shrugged it off and kept observing them. When they got closer, he noticed that they didn't look like ordinary birds. They didn't even look alive… they actually looked like…clay. Huni shook his head to remove any thoughts of clay birds and that's when he noticed it… The birds were just a couple of meters away from the Hokage herself. Suddenly, Huni heard it. A voice filled with excitement. And that voice gave out just one word…that word was ''Katsu''…

/

/

AHAHAHAHAHA! Anyone wanna guess who will make an appearance during the Chuunin Exams Finals?!?! Please keep reading, I promise you won't be disappointed! Also, please review!


	5. The Chuunin Exam Finals

People were chatting while they passed by.

Kids in a local playground were kicking a ball back and forth while they laughed with great excitement in child like innocence unaware that they were being observed by a white haired 18 year old male.

''I never had a chance to have a childhood like that…'' was the only thought currently in existence in that male's head.

Huni shifted his legs slightly ruffling his black ninja pants slightly. He crossed his feet placing his left one in front of the right while, at the same time, slowly placing both hands behind his head as he looked up, staring at the sky.

Birds flew off into the distance as if they were trying to reach the sun while they headed towards it.

The wind slightly picked up and his hair twitched. His long white/pink scarf slightly dancing to the beat of the wind.

He sighed with great content.

The sweet smell of Ramen suddenly filled his nose, completely blocking any other smell and making his gaze come down from the high heavens and place itself on his blonde teammates favourite place to eat; Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

After training for three hours with three shorts breaks of five minutes in between, Squad White Wolf by suggestion of its blonde member, directed itself to Ichiraku in order to finally place some food in their stomachs.

Huni looked down to his watch and it read 13:30.

Once again, he looked up to the skies admiring its beauty but looked down again when he heard his onyx eyed friend with his indifferent tone of voice say, from inside Ichiraku, ''C'mon, the Ramen is ready.''

He slightly blushed when his stomach growled with hunger, demanding food.

His feet calmly directed him to Ichiraku.

He entered and sat next to Sasuke while he noticed that Sakura and Naruto were on the other end of the bar happily chatting and chuckling.

He chuckled when Naruto started eating his Ramen as if it was his last meal.

Sasuke noticed this as well and smirked while almost whispering, ''still the same old dobe..''.

*Sakura's point of view*

''Did he need to ignore me and start eating his Ramen like a pig?'' thought an annoyed Sakura while eating a bit of her Ramen. But she was surprised when he placed his chopsticks in front of her. She was even more surprised when she noticed a bit of food in between the tips.

She looked at him and saw a fox like grin plastered in his face.

*Naruto's point of view*

''I hope she doesn't kill me for this………'', was the only thing on his mind at that moment.

''Sakura-Chan, want to try mine?''.

*Sakura's point of view*

''He wants to feed me?!'', she instantly blushed and her eyebrow twitched. At first she was going to place a punch in his face but she controlled herself. Slowly she opened her mouth and gave him permission with a nod.

*Naruto's point of view*

He did a mental sigh, ''she's in a good mood I suppose…'', and slowly but carefully directed the food towards her mouth and then he observed her while she ate.

*Sasuke's point of view*

''She didn't punch him?!'', Sasuke asked himself.

*Huni's point of view*

''I think Hell just froze…''.

/

/

10 MINUTES LATER

/

/

The members of Squad White Wolf after finishing their lunch went their separate ways in order to get their ANBU masks at their individual houses which they would be needing for the Chuunin Exam Finals. Since Naruto had already gotten his mask he accompanied Sakura to her apartment.

Currently, Huni was already heading towards the Hokage Mansion with his mask which was that of a wolf.

The Chuunin Exam Finals would occur in 1 hour and 40 minutes.

Squad White Wolf and the rest of the ANBU Squads involved in the security of the stadium would be meeting with the Hokage in her Mansion at 14:30. They would also be meeting the other Kages that were going to attend the finals. To be more precise, the Raikage and the Kazekage.

The Kage seats were normally protected by the Kages personal bodyguards but Lady Tsunade, for this year's Finals wanted an ANBU Squad to be placed near the Kages in order to help the bodyguards and tighten the security.

Lady Tsunade always picked the same bodyguards every year. Former ANBU Captain, the _Kopī Ninja no Kakash _(Kakashi the Copy Ninja) and former ANBU member and _Mukoton _(Wood Style) user Tenzo (Yamato's real name).

Both the Raikage and the Kazekage had been informed about the placing of a Squad in the Kage seats and although both thought that it wasn't necessary they agreed with it.

It was 14:25, when Huni found himself inside the Mansion, calmly walking towards Lady Tsunade's office. Before he got to the office he bumped into his old friend Neji Hyuga who he had recognized due to his long brown hair since he was wearing an ANBU mask. After a small chat, they both walked towards the Hokage's office.

When they got there, Neji went to join his squad while Huni leaned lazily against a wall, observing the clouds, through a window, with a bored look on his face.

Five minutes past before his fellow Squad members arrived. Just like Neji, he recognized both Naruto and Sakura because of their hair. Naruto's ANBU mask was that of a fox while Sakura's was that of a cat.

Both he and Sakura were slightly panting because they thought they were late so they came running towards the office.

After being reassured that they were on time both Naruto and Sakura questioned Huni about the whereabouts of their last member, Sasuke.

Huni just shrugged.

Although Jounin had been called to the meeting in the morning and given positions inside the Stadium, only the ANBU Squads present in that meeting were currently outside the Hokage's office due to the fact that the Jounin were already on the stadium preparing everything.

Huni, Naruto and Sakura walked towards Neji's Squad in order to help pass some time.

''Hey Neji'' said Naruto with excitement filling his voice.

''Hi. The Kages and their escorts should be arriving soon from their lunch''.

''I can't wait to see Gaara!'' yelled Naruto with a grin which only got him a small whack on the head from Sakura.

''You MUST address him as Kazekage-Sama!''

''Or else the Hokage will break every bone in our bodies…'' said Huni while sweat dropping. Neji nodded with a grim face while Naruto gulped and made a mental note about the proper way to address Gaara

'They're already here'' said Sasuke, who had just appeared behind Naruto, with boredom evident in his voice and with an ANBU mask covering his face. His mask was that of a crow.

*Naruto's point of view*

''Wow, is that really Gaara?'' asked Naruto in his head.

Gaara or better yet, The Kazekage was a little shorter then males of his age. He had pale skin and short, straight hair of brick-red colour. His eyes were light turquoise and his pupils almost invisible. He had no eyebrows and tanuki-like black eye rings, which Naruto knew were traits that he gained from having the _Ichibi no Shukaku_ (One-Tailed Shukaku) sealed inside of him when he wasn't even born, just like Naruto had gained whisker marks from having the _Kyūbi no Yōko _(Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) sealed inside of him when he was a mere infant.

But something that Naruto didn't know about Gaara's appearance was the nature of the Kanji ''love'' (愛) on the left side of his forehead.

Gaara himself made this Kanji on his forehead after Yashamaru's betrayal.

Gaara was wearing full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved red coat with a flaring hemline, and a purplish grey vest. He was also wearing his sand gourd on his back and had his traditional Kazekage hat and gown attached to the gourd. His headband was also hanging from his gourd. Naruto also noticed that his hair had grown longer and his forelocks were parted from the left side, making the Kanji on his forehead more visible.

After observing Gaara, Naruto's eyes moved to his bodyguards and he recognized both Kankuro and Temari.

After that he recognized Tsunade in her Hokage gown and her hat on her hand.

She was being protected by his former sensei Kakashi Hatake who was like usual wearing his Jounin outfit and Yamato who like Kakashi was wearing his Jounin outfit.

Finally, his gaze was placed on a tall man that was walking besides the Kazekage and the Hokage. From the gown he was wearing Naruto was sure he was the Kage of Kumogakure, the Raikage.

The Raikage was a very tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard.

He was wearing the traditional Raikage gown and hat.

Behind each of his shoulder's stood one male.

The one behind his right shoulder was tall with blonde hair in waves. He was wearing the Kumogakure Jounin outfit which consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, black ninja pants and black sandals. He was also wearing a grey Flak Jacket which only covered his stomach and the left part of his chest. This Jacket was a one-strap-over-one-shoulder type of Jacket. He was also wearing the Kumogakure headband.

The male behind the Raikage's left shoulder had a dark skin tone, a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white hair in a shaggy hair style. He was also tall but not as tall as the Raikage. He, like his fellow Jounin that was positioned behind the Raikage's right shoulder, was also wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black ninja pants and black sandals along with the grey Flak Jacket typical of Kumogakure Jounin. He was also wearing the Kumogakure headband.

Naruto also noticed that this men had the characters for Water (水) and Lightning (雷) tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively. The last thing Naruto noticed about this man was the large, cleaver-like blade, which he was carrying on his back.

After reaching the five ANBU Squads currently in front of her Tsunade greeted them while they bowed, not only to her but also to the other two Kages. After she entered her office along with the Kages and their bodyguards she motioned to the ANBU Squads and gave them permission to enter.

Naruto was expecting Gaara not to recognize him because of the mask but he still got a bit pissed that he had in fact not recognized him but he still entered the office without demonstrating any sign of displeasure.

Tsunade turned to face her ANBU operatives, ''Your mission today, is the protection, not only of me, but also of these two men'', said Tsunade with strength in her voice while motioning to the male on her left and the one on her right.

Gaara had a look of boredom in his face and was standing straight with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The Raikage had a look of harshness in his face and was observing the ANBU operatives as if seeing if they were worthy enough to have the honour to protect him.

Since none of the other Kages uttered a word, Tsunade once again spoke, ''It's time to go to the stadium or else we will be late''.

And with that Tsunade took one step forward and instantly four of the five ANBU Squads inside her office disappeared in puffs of smoke, each Squad already moving itself to the position, inside the stadium, that their Hokage had given on the meeting that same morning.

The only Squad that remained was Squad White Wolf which had the task of protecting the Kage seats and so they would accompany the Kages to the stadium along with their bodyguards. After Tsunade left the office, accompanied by Yamato, the Kazekage and his bodyguards and the Raikage and his bodyguards, Squad White Wolf started following this group in the back with the company of the other one of Tsunade's bodyguards, Kakashi Hatake.

''Yo'' said Kakashi to his former students.

''Kakashi-Sensei!'' said Naruto while he removed his mask and gave his old sensei a grin.

''Hi Kakashi-Sensei!'' said Sakura with a little smile from behind her mask.

''Hi'' said Sasuke while doing a small wave with his right hand.

''My three favourite former students are now ANBU members. Maybe, I was a good teacher after all'', said Kakashi while giving his almost famous eye smile.

''You were a great teacher!'' quickly answered Naruto.

''Naruto…your so much like your father…in appearance…and personality…but I can also see a bit of Kushina Uzumaki in you'' said Kakashi in his mind.

Sasuke nodded at what Naruto had said, ''I just recently developed a new Jutsu Kakashi, I haven't gotten the chance to use it yet but I would like you to see it. I promise it's going to make you Sharingan eye pop out'' he stated with a huge smirk from behind his mask.

''Oh, really? Well, I doubt I'll see it today. There shouldn't be any problems during the tournament but we should be careful nonetheless. Especially you, Naruto…'' .

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and said ''What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?''.

''Well, it's nothing really. And I'm sure Naruto can handle it if anything does happen. Oh, I have to catch up with the Hokage, cya'' and with that he puffed and reappeared in front of the Hokage who was only a bit up front with her other bodyguard.

''What was that all about?'' asked Sakura while glaring at Naruto from behind her mask.

After hearing what Kakashi said Sasuke was certain he knew what he meant but decided not to say anything to Sakura for now, and besides it wasn't his job to tell her if Naruto didn't want her to know.

Naruto just shrugged at Sakura's question and kept following the Kages towards the stadium.

''They wouldn't try anything here…would they?!'', was the only thing in Naruto's mind. He looked at his Captain who had his hands inside his pockets and while walking was observing the sun through a window.

''Hey Captain..'' said Naruto while putting his mask back on his face.

''Yeah?'' replied Huni without moving his head to face Naruto a single inch.

''You worried that something might happen during the Finals?'' .

''Not really.. Konoha is one of the five great ninja villages. It's extremely hard to get inside our village and that means get past hundreds of shinobi. And to get past our defences so deep and actually get to this stadium is near impossible. Besides, even if an enemy would accomplish that, we have five ANBU Squads inside the stadium along with several Jounin and Chuunin.'' calmly stated the 18 year old captain.

''Yeah.. Your right..''.

''something bothering you?'' asked Huni.

''Nah, just thinking about the security measures and if they are good enough'' replied the blonde haired host of the Demon Fox.

''Don't worry Naruto, everything is going to go just like it's planned and then we can spend the rest of the day doing nothing! Just relaxing!'' said Sakura with her voice full of hope that neither Huni nor Sasuke would be up for training after the Finals.

''Hn'' replied Sasuke.

''Yeah, a bit of relaxation would be good.. But for now, just focus on protecting the Kages..'' said Huni with a smile.

''Hai'' replied Naruto

/

/

10 MINUTES LATER

/

/

They had finally reached the Stadium and were currently walking towards the Kage seats.

They arrived two minutes after and Naruto whistled when he saw how many people were in the attendance. ''Wow there are thousands of people down there, this reminds me of our Chuunin Exams, remember Sasuke?''

''Hn'', was the only reply he got from Sasuke

''Hehe.. This even brings back memories. Even memories of the old men..'' said Naruto with a soft voice.

On his first ever Chuunin Exam Finals Naruto lost his grandfather figure in his life. The _Sandaime Hokage_, Hiruzen Sarutobi. And now, five years later, instead of fighting in the arena Naruto was protecting the new Hokage while being a member of the Elite of Konoha's shinobi. He had indeed come a long way.

''As the Hokage of _Konohagakure no Sato _I hereby order the beginning of this years Chuunin Exam Finals!'' said Tsunade, her voice filled with power while addressing the huge crowd that was currently watching her every move.

The crowd started clapping as their Hokage sat in her seat, while the Kazekage sat on the left of her and the Raikage on the right. Their respective bodyguards positioned themselves behind their respective Kages while Squad White Wolf positioned itself a bit farther behind the Kages. Sasuke was behind the Raikage while Sakura was behind the Kazekage.

Both Huni and Naruto placed themselves not behind the Hokage but on the roof of the tower.

The stadium was of oval shape, full of seats for the attendants. The only part of the stadium that wasn't for the regular attendants was a tower of Japanese design, right in front of the arena.

This tower had 6 levels. The 6th level was where the Kage seats were located and above this last level there was only the roof that was of triangular shape.

All the levels had windows looking towards the arena but only the 6th level had a huge balcony. This great balcony was, without a doubt, the best place to watch the fights.

Since they were placed on the roof of that tower Naruto and Huni were being hit by constant sunlight. Although Naruto didn't find this nor pleasing nor annoying Huni loved it.

After he sat down on the stone ledge of the roof, he started giving content sighs due to the warm feeling of the light hitting him right in the face and the calm, cool breeze ruffling his hair and making his scarf move, almost like dancing. Huni, loved this. He loved nature and the relaxation it gave him.

The white haired male sighed and shifted his head slightly to stare at the bunch of ants that those villagers in the attendance appeared to be.

He shifted his head to his blonde teammate and saw the sun hitting Naruto's body. It was making his skin glow and this sent a little shiver down his spine because Naruto seemed almost demonic in the haze of glow that had accumulated around his body.

He closed his eyes and smiled, ''Just because he has a fucking Demon inside of him that doesn't mean his a Demon himself..'', he mused in his head.

He opened back his eyes and followed Naruto's eyes and saw what he was looking at, none other then his pink haired Squad member, Sakura Haruno.

He mused in his head, ''Does he like her?''. He shrugged it off and looked at the skies.

''Clouds are so lucky..'' he stated in his mind. They didn't have duties, nor enemies. They didn't have to train. They didn't have to fight nor die. They just stood there, doing the job nature gave them. They were more important to nature then humans could ever hope to be.

They were so much important then humans but still, they were free.

He actually envied the clouds, and the wind, and the birds, and the sun, and the moon, and the stars. Everything was closer and more important to nature then humans.

He shook his head to remove any more nature related thoughts from his head. He looked at the arena and the first fight had already begun.

It was a Hyuga Clan member versus a shinobi from the sand.

He wasn't really sure but he had seen that Hyuga before. And then it hit him.

That girl was Hanabi Hyuga, younger sister of the heir of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata Hyuga.

After he remembered the girls name his eyes once again lead him to his blonde teammate who was currently sitting on the stone ledge just like Huni but with his right arm resting on his right knee.

He once again followed Naruto's gaze but this time he was only observing the fight.

Huni once again diverted his gaze towards the sky and then was when he noticed them. Three white birds had appeared near some clouds, right above the centre of the stadium. They were flying in circles but what Huni thought was weird was their speed. They were flying very slowly and any bird who flew that slowly couldn't possibly sustain itself up in the air. But suddenly, the three birds made their way directly towards the Kage seats with great speed.

Huni just shrugged it off and kept observing them. When they got closer, he noticed that they didn't look like ordinary birds. They didn't even look alive… they actually looked like…clay. Huni shook his head to remove any thoughts of clay birds and that's when he noticed it… The birds were just a couple of meters away from the Hokage herself. Suddenly, Huni heard it. A voice filled with excitement. And that voice gave out just one word…that word was ''Katsu''…

*CHAPTER END*

Author's notes: Ok, this chapter took me 3 days to finish but it's twice has big as my other chapters.. I hope you enjoy it! Hmmmm, if you notice any grammar errors please inform me. Also, I might rewrite chapter 1, and change the scene where Huni picks Sakura up bridal style and the part in which Huni says he only has a friendly relationship with Sasuke because in the other chapters I think they showed that they are close to each other instead of just having a friendly relationship. If I do change then I'll do it along with chapter 6. Once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Please review!


	6. Akatsuki Makes Its Move

One second after he had heard that word three explosions occurred.

Huni due to the explosions was sent back across the roof and landed on his back with a thud. His vision was a bit blurry and his face felt very hot but he automatically lifted himself up.

He took some steps towards the stone edge of the roof and looked down, towards the Kage seats.

The explosions had covered the centre of the balcony, completely destroying the Kage seats.

''Fuck…'', was the only thought running threw the ANBU Captain.

He tried to look for survivors but he knew that his Hokage along with most of the people that were on that balcony was probably dead. Those birds or explosives or whatever the fuck those things were had gotten too close to the Hokage and the rest of the people on the balcony before they exploded.

''I screwed up…I failed to notice that those things were dangerous…please, forgive me Lady Tsunade…'', he said out of desperation in his head.

''Captain, look out!!!'', said a voice

Huni instantly looked up and saw another of those clay birds heading his way.

He jumped from the roof landing on the right side of the balcony below him.

Once again he heard the same voice, filled with excitement yell the word ''Katsu'' and once again an explosion occurred, destroying the roof in which Huni had 3 seconds ago been.

He looked left and right trying to find the person that had warned him and then he saw something move inside the smoke that had been caused by the first explosions .

Suddenly, out of the smoke came three tentacles, which totally surprised the white haired Captain. He observed the tentacles and noticed that they were made of sand.

He knew the Kazekage had control over sand so he understood that this meant the Kazekage was alive.

He followed the tentacles and saw them move to attack a bird hovering high in the sky.

This bird was different. It looked like an owl.

And on top of said owl like bird was a man…or a woman…at the distance he was from the bird he couldn't really tell.

''Huni!''

The Captain automatically looked for the source of the voice and saw his pink haired teammate run in his direction.

''Are you ok?! That last explosion nearly got you!'' , Sakura said when she got close to him.

''Yeah, I think so, thanks for the warning but…I failed…the Hokage…she's dead…she was too close to the explosions to escape…'', said Huni with fear in his voice.

''Lady Tsunade is safe, she's on the other side of the balcony!'' stated Sakura quickly

''What?! But, she was caught right in the middle of the explosion!''

*Flashback*

*Naruto's point of view*

''Weird…those birds look really weird…'' stated the blonde haired in his head.

''**Those things are dangerous! Look out!'' **he heard the _Kyūbi's _voice in his head

Instantly Naruto tapped into the Demon Fox's chakra and with great speed, which went unnoticed by his Captain, he made his way towards Lady Tsunade, dragging her away from harm, along with her bodyguards.

*Flashback end*

''What about the Raikage?!'' asked Huni with concern in his voice

''Look there!'' Sakura said while pointing to a corner of the balcony where the smoke was slowly clearing. After some seconds Huni finally noticed the Raikage and his two bodyguards. All three of them had their gaze locked on the skies above.

On the ground was the Hokage who was healing someone.

''Did someone get caugh by the explosion?'', asked Huni

''Altought Naruto was able to save Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-San, he was caught by the explosion and suffered several burns on his back…'' replied Sakura with concern a lot of evident on her voice.

Once again Huni directed his gaze towards the Hokage, he noticed someone lying on the ground with the Hokage next to him and he assumed it was Naruto.

''Don't worry, the _Kyūbi _is already healing him along with Lady Tsunade. He'll be fine.'' said Sakura but still with concern all over her voice.

''What about Sasuke? And the Kazekage's bodyguards? And how did the Raikage and his bodyguards survive?'' asked Huni in a rush.

''The Kazakage, was protected by his sand which also protected his bodyguards. The Raikage, I'm not really sure but I saw him dissapear before the explosions occurred along with his bodyguards. As for Sasuke you can look up''.

Following what Sakura said Huni looked up and saw Sasuke standing on one of the Kazekage's sand tentacles, glaring at their attacker who was currently dodging the attacks from the other two tentacles being manipulated by the Kazekage.

*Sasuke's point of view*

Sasuke looked down towards the balcony and signaled the Kazekage in order for him to stop his sand attacks. The Kazekage complied with his request.

After that, Sasuke looked at his attacker and gave him his full attention.

He… or she… he wasn't really sure… had lanky blonde hair in a half pony-tail hair style which was covering his left eye.

''You're a member of Akatsuki are you not?'' asked Sasuke while giving the blonde a death glare and removing his mask.

''Sharingan eyes, un?'' replied the blonde men/woman. ''Oh, I see.. Your Itachi-San's younger brothers correct? Sasuke Uchiha right, un?'' asked the blonde with a smirk on his lips.

The mention of his brother's name made Sasuke's blood boil.

''How did you know I was a member of Akatsuki, un?'' calmly asked the blonde but still with a smirk across his lips.

''Your cloak, I've seen it before. Itachi and that Kisame guy had the same cloaks when they came to Konoha some years ago. And since I'm an ANBU I get information about several S-Class ninjas and there is information about Itachi being a member of an organization called Akatsuki. I've also seen you in the bingo books but I don't recall your name.''

''The name's Deidara, un. And will you STOP glaring at me with those freaking cocky eyes of yours?!'' said Deidara, almost yelling.

''Why did you come here?'', Sasuke was sure it was to capture Naruto like his brother had tried all those years ago.

Deidara just grinned and said ''I just came to cause some chaos. That is the objective of my art, to cause awe and admiration in people's eyes. MY ART IS A BANG!'' stated Deidara with a mad look in his eyes.

''You talk too much. Your starting to annoy me. Where is Itachi?'' said Sasuke with an edge on his voice.

Deidara just shrugged and said ''I'll have to apologize to Itachi-San after this. After killing you and all.''

Sasuke drew his sword and was ready to chop off the blonde haired guy's head off clean but he never got the chance. Suddenly he felt a weird sensation all over his body and then a huge pain on his stomach. He looked down and saw the tip of a blade coming out of his stomach.

He looked back and saw a small man that had his mouth covered with a piece of cloth. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak just like Deidara. Next to him was a owl like bird just like the one Deidara was currently on. He had probably gotten on the sand tentacle using that bird.

He looked at the men in search of what had pierced him from the back and then he saw it. The blade wasn't really a sword or a spear. It was a tail that came from the men's back with a blade on the tip. He had been pierced by that tail.

He felt his whole body go numb and felt his eyes start to close. Everything started to go black. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and fell from the sand tentacle.

''Looks like you're the one that's going to have to apologize to Itachi-San after all, Sasori-Danna'' stated Deidara with a great grin.

The so called Sasori jumped from the sand tentacle and landed on the same bird he had used to reach the sand tentacle.

''I hate waiting. Let's just finish this''.

''Fine, un'', said Deidara while placing his hands inside two pockets he had on his waist.

The sand tentacle in front of the two Akatsuki members started moving and charged against them.

The birds flew away from it.

Deidara turned to face the charging tentacle, he removed his hands from his pockets and out of his hands came hundreds of spider like clay bombs that landed all over the tentacle. Deidara joined his hands in a hand seal and yelled ''Katsu'' which caused the bombs to explode and destroy the sand tentacle.

*Gaara's point of view*

''That second guy, he came from under my sand tentacle which made it impossible for me to notice him. They aren't amateurs…''

*Sakura's point of view*

''SASUKE!'' yelled Sakura after seeing Sasuke fall from the sand tentacle made by the Kazekage.

She took one step towards the balcony ledge. She wanted to go running and try and catch her falling teammate but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

''Let go of me Huni, I can still catch him!''

''No need…'' stated the Captain

Bewildered, Sakura looked back at her falling teammate and saw a new sand tentacle going to his direction and catching him before he hit the ground. The sand tentacle brought Sasuke to his two teammates and placed him on the ground. After that the tentacle joined the other two remaining tentacles in front of the Kazekage.

Huni observed while Sakura kneeled next to her fallen teammate. He saw a horrible gash on his stomach and a lot of blood was coming out. He felt a great urge to kill. A great urge to kill those two guys that had hurt his teammates, his friends.

''Sakura, take care of him'' said Huni.

''Where are you going?'' asked Sakura while preparing her Mystical Palm Technique to try and heal Sasuke.

''I'm going to kill those fuckers for hurting my Squad members'' said Huni while moving his gaze from Sasuke to Naruto who was still being treated by Tsunade on the other side of the balcony.

He drew his prized Katana and with his scarf dancing to the beat of the wind which was also slightly ruffling his hair he made his way towards the Kazekage.

*END OF CHAPTER 6*

Author's notes: I'm not really good with fighting scenes but I think I did ok! As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one! And did you like Sasori's appearance out of nowhere? Ahah! Well, please review! And please, give me some ideas for pairs with Sasuke! If he does survive the wound Sasori gave him I might or might not pair him up with someone. Please, no yaoi……


	7. The Fall Of Hiruko, The Rise Of Sasori

''If we wish to defeat them then we have to separate them'' said the Kazekage as soon as Huni reached him.

''I'm going after the shorter one Kazekage-Sama'', replied Huni with determination flowing in his voice.

''If your going after him for revenge because of what he did to Sasuke-San I suggest you calm down first because if you go charging in against him you'll just end up in an even worse condition than Sasuke-San'', stated the Kazekage.

Huni was surprised that the Kazekage knew who Sasuke was but then he remembered that Sasuke's old team, Team 7, had met Gaara when he was still a Genin.

''I have a plan to separate them but I'll need you to keep the blonde one occupied for a while.'', said the masked ANBU Captain.

Gaara just nodded and did a small wave with his hand. Instantly, sand started converging In front of Huni, creating a small cloud.

The ANBU Captain did a small jump and landed up on the sand cloud.

The sand started moving by itself but Huni knew that the Kazekage was controlling it.

The cloud went high in the sky. Huni looked down and noticed that the stadium was now empty. The Jounin and Chuunin had probably evacuated everyone as soon as the first explosions occurred. The only people still in the Stadium were the 4 ANBU Squads around the arena, the Kages and their bodyguards and Squad White Wolf, not counting with the two Akatsuki members.

He diverted his gaze towards the wrecked balcony and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were still being treated by the Hokage and Sakura respectively.

The Raikage and his bodyguards were still just observing the Kazekage's sand try and catch the Akatsuki members along with the Kazekage's and the Hokage's bodyguards.

He looked at the Akatsuki members who were just dodging the sand attacks.

He looked at the Kazekage and did a small wave with his hands.

The Kazekage understood what he meant and diverted all of his sand towards Deidara leaving Sasori all alone.

Huni glared at Sasori who just stared back.

''I can't fight him for long up here, I need to bring him down to earth'', thought Huni while removing his mask revealing his face to his enemy.

''Just so you can see the face of the men that's going to kill you'', stated Huni with a sharp coldness in his voice.

He clapped his hands together and then started doing hand seals, to be more precise, RatTigerDogOxRabbitTiger. After he finished, he inhaled air via his mouth while gathering chakra in his chest and yelled in his head _''__Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu'' _(Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu), after which he blew several balls of fire towards Sasori.

Sasori simply directed his bird to the left, dodging the fire balls that were being sent against him.

After dodging them, he realized too late that he had fallen for Huni's trap.

The ANBU Captain had used a technique that he had learned from the man that Sasori had injured, Sasuke Uchiha. This technique was called _''__Sōfūshasan no Tachi''_ (Manipulation of Windmill Triple Blades).

Sasori found himself stuck to his clay bird, tied up by wire cords attached to shuriken. He understood what had happened.

*Sasori's point of view*

He used that fire technique to place me on a spot where he could use these wires without me noticing. But it's not only that, he also used the technique right after I started dodging the fireballs so I couldn't dodge the wires even if I had noticed them.

Maybe I underestimated him. He is an ANBU after all.

Sasori shifted his head a little bit to look at the men that had imprisoned him to his bird but what he saw scared the crap out of him.

*Back to normal point of view*

Huni once again started doing hand seals (SnakeDragonRabbitTiger) after placing the wire cords in his hands in his mouth holding them with his teeth. He yelled ''_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu''_ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique). A burst of fire suddenly appeared in front of Huni and converged in front of his mouth, following the path of the wire cords that were holding down the Akatsuki member to the clay bird.

Just before the fire reached the bird, a dark cloak came out of Sasori's back.

As the fire consumed the clay bird and Sasori, Huni kept his gaze on the cloak that had now landed smoothly on the arena of the stadium.

Once again, Huni slowly waved at the Kazekage.

Right after he saw the wave, the Kazekage calmly controlled the sand cloud that Huni was on top of and directed it towards the ground while using the rest of his sand to try and catch the remaining Akatsuki member.

*Deidara's point of view*

''That ANBU guy either got lucky or he's strong since he was able to destroy _''Hiruko''_ but Sasori-Danna isn't beat yet, un'', mused the blonde Akatsuki in his head.

*Back to normal point of view*

Huni got off the sand cloud as soon as it reached the ground.

The four ANBU Squads that had been observing the fights had now positioned themselves around the strange cloak that had come out of Sasori's back.

Suddenly, the cloak was slowly put aside and from under it came a teenage boy with wide brown eyes and red hair. The boy was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and had a sly smirk across his lips.

''I should assume that the thing I destroyed was some sort of armour correct?'', asked Huni while glaring at the red head.

''It was merely a shell although I am surprised that you were able to destroy it, it was one of my favourites''.

''One of your favourites? What do you mean?'', asked Huni with a small hint of curiosity in his voice.

The teenager noticed the curiosity in his opponent and stated, ''I'll show you''.

He slowly took of his Akatsuki cloak and revealed something that made Huni say, ''What the fuck…''.

*Huni's point of view*

''What in the hell is he?!'', asked the ANBU Captain in his head.

He observed the teenager. Under his cloak he was only wearing grey pants and black sandals. But what surprised Huni was his body.

It wasn't normal. In place of his stomach he had a thick cable. Attached to his back, to be more precise his skin, was a scroll holder. He also had a pair of arms attached to his back, each equipped with five large claws. His left chest had a cylinder-shaped device. Written on the cylinder was the kanji for ''scorpion''.

''What are you?!'', was the only thing that came out from Huni's mouth.

''What am I? I am the greatest puppet master that has ever lived, I am ''_Akasuna no Sasori''_!(Sasori of the Red Sand), stated the Akatsuki member with pride echoing in his voice.

*Gaara's point of view*

''That kanji on his chest…That means he is…I heard he had left Sunagakure no Sato twenty years ago…So he joined Akatsuki…'', thought Gaara

''Kankuro, go help that ANBU Captain. Do you realize who is opponent is? And the technique he used on himself?'', asked the Kazekage to one of his bodyguards.

''Yeah, I know who he is and that technique but I'm not sure if I can deal with him Gaara. But I'll give it a try'', stated the men who the Kazekage had spoken too.

Most would consider calling the Kazekage by his first name a great insult but in this case it wasn't since the bodyguard was actually the Kazekage's older brother.

''Be careful'', said the Kazekage before giving his blonde opponent his full attention once again.

''Yeah'' was the reply Kankuro gave him, after which he ran towards the centre of the arena where Sasori was surrounded by the ANBU operatives.

*Back to normal point of view*

''Puppet master? So that means that things I destroyed earlier was actually a puppet..'', said Huni while calmly observing his opponent.

''Exactly, its name was ''_Hiruko''_'', was the reply he got.

''Your body.. It's strange, you look like a puppet yourself...'', stated Huni

''That's because he is a puppet…''

Huni turned his head to the right to see who had spoken and saw a men dress in a black outfit with a hood over his head. This man also had Kabuki-like face paint.

He recognized this men, he was one of the Kazekage's bodyguards.

''What's your name and what do you mean he is a puppet?'' asked Huni with surprise in his voice.

''The name's Kankuro and I meant what I meant. He is no longer a human like you or me. He used a _Kinjutsu _(Forbidden Technique) from Sunagakure and turned is body into a shell, a hollow body, a puppet. The technique is called ''_Hitokugutsu'' _(Human Puppet Technique). This technique allows you to remove your internal organs while preventing decomposition and preserving the body. You can then add weapons and defences to your body. This technique was created by one of our village's Elders, Chiyo-Sama, twenty five years ago. She used it to turn her right arm into a puppet arm. After doing that, she asked the _Sandaime Kazekage_ to place the technique has a Kinjutsu and delete any records on how to perform the technique because she felt it was inhuman. But this guy *points at Sasori*, he apparently found a way to get his hands on the technique before he abandoned our village. We all thought he was dead…no one knew he had joined Akatsuki or that he knew how to perform the technique let alone use it on all of his body…'', explained Kankuro.

''You can call me Huni. How do you know all this? You look like your 18 or 19 years old so you weren't alive twenty years ago when he left the village or twenty five years ago when the technique was created'', asked Huni still shocked by what Kankuro had told him.

''Well, while he was in Sunagakure, he was viewed as the greatest puppeteer to ever live. He is almost a legend on our village but, as I already said, we all assumed he had died long ago. As for the technique, I personally know Chiyo-Sama and I know all about her puppet arm since she told me as a fellow puppeteer. My brother, the Kazekage also knows this technique since he is the Kazekage and is aware of all the Kinjutsu that exist on our village.'', explained Kankuro.

''I see, do you have any idea of how he got his hands on the technique?'' asked Huni

''It was simple to obtain since the Elder that created the technique was my own grandmother'', said Sasori out of a sudden, ''she had secret notes kept inside a safe at her house. I just copied those notes without her knowledge and thanks to that I was able to reproduce the technique'' stated Sasori with an evil smile across his lips. ''But enough explanations. I hate waiting. It is time for you to die.'' Said Sasori while he took out with his hand one of the scrolls that was kept on the scroll holder attached to his back. ''I will make you witness the power of the strongest Kazekage in Sunagakure's history!'' said Sasori, almost yelling with a somewhat maniacal look in his eyes.

*END OF CHAPTER 7*

Author's notes: I changed a bit of Sasori's past here since I didn't mention his parents. Also, his grandmother won't make an appearance in my fanfic. I'm not very good with fighting scenes but I did my best so I hope you like it. Please review. You can expect chapter 8 tomorrow or in 2 days.


End file.
